The Lost Logos Hub
This page is meant to keep track of footage of television or movie closing logos that are either lost or rare. It is named for a popular urban legend among logo enthusiasts on forums such as the Closing Logo Group or the CLG Wiki. The world of closing logos has its share of vague memories and urban legends. The biggest myth of all is/was the Columbia Pictures Television "Cokeburst", an alleged variant of the orange half-circled "sunburst" CPT logo (from the 70s and early 80s) that had a byline for the Coca-Cola Company, as the revival of the Torch Lady would in '82. At least 3 people claim to have seen this, and Philly or NYC based reruns of "What's Happening" seem to always come up in the discussion. No video evidence of this has been seen, and any prints of WH reruns that still have the '70s style logo have been said to have the standard version. Most members of the Closing Logo Group have written this off as a myth. Another logo legend involves the Viacom "V of Doom" logo from the mid '70s, which lasted into the mid '80s. One story goes that the Bruce Jenner-hosted "Star Games" from 1985 had this logo appear on a pink background rather than its standard shades of blue. These also includes variants that one had the background flash different colors in Windows Movie Maker style with a black V, an variant with a green background and a red "V" with an Santa hat on it with bells ringing at the end, an variant with an orange background and a black "V", and a variant of the videotaped audio with the filmed version's audio. (NOTE: The orange background variant may describe the one seen at the end of Jim Peck's version of "You Don't Say!", as seen here.) On the other hand, there are logos that have been seen, and has some kind of evidence for their existence, yet they have not been seen on television for a long time, nor have they appeared online. This includes: *'TAT Communications "Rising T.A.T. Star" (1980-82)', which has an animated star rise up to join a boxed "TAT" logo, to "an awful 12-note rising synth theme." It apparently was only seen on select original syndicated reruns of Norman Lear shows, and "CBS Late Movie" airings of "Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman." "Jeffersons" reruns fromthe mid '90s on WGN are also named. *'Key Video, '''We're not talking about the regular version, but a version reported on a "Betty Grable movie". The logo had green, yellow, and orange parts of the logo. It is currently unknown what the aclual movie is. *'Metro Pictures "Parrot"' - This has been seen in print, but was there an animated/live action version? A logo has been described where the parrot "throws" the letters to "METRO" to complete the logo. This article, on the other hand, mentions a "squawking parrot" : http://www.neatorama.com/2008/12/03/the-story-behind-hollywood-studio-logos/#!DeW4m *'MTM Enterprises''' - The well-known television logo of the 1970s had many variants featuring their mascot, Mimsie the cat. Ones that have not surfaced online were for "Paul Sand's Friends and Lovers," which some sources say featured the ribbon circle Mimsie appears in turning upside down. Another show, "Texas Wheelers," has had a number of descriptions. One recalls the company's name appearing over a "live action shot with a cat," while others mention a (most-likely animated) version of Mimsie who shot off pistols. In a situation not unlike the series finale of "St. Elsewhere," a newspaper article recalls the series finale of "Wheelers" ending with Mimsie staggering from behind the circle, as if shot, and falling dead. Also, though we know that the original broadcast of the series finale of St. Elsewhere, ''"The Last One," had the MTM logo in the credits with Mimsie flat-lining, it is widely believed that it never made syndication. Confirmation or denial awaited; plus, was "The Last One" reran on NBC and did it retain the MTM variant? There ARE seemingly two copies of said variant online, one with a network voiceover, one without and with different tracking quality. So this would serve as a clue of the episode being seen in its original form A) twice on NBC, B) at least once in syndication. *'20th Television (at the end of St. Elsewhere and Hill Street Blues)' - In 2000 or so, Bravo began airing reruns of both MTM dramas. Only this was a short while after News Corp had bought MTM, so viewers were "treated" to a new set of closing credits. Mimsie would no longer be seen at the end of either show, only the 20th Television tower/searchlights logo common to other 20th holdings. Accordingly, the speed of the credits themselves were adjusted to fit in the new logo before the theme music ended. (However, this contributor recalls the ''Hill St. ''music fading out and the 20th logo appearing, fanfare and all. This may be because the MTM logo was heard with the last note of the music. Also, supposedly at least one ''Elsewhere ''episode had the 20th, but you could still hear Mimsie's meow behind the new logo). As always, the series finale of ''Elsewhere ''were "censored" to have the typical style of end credits, but now had 20th on its own. In fact, the last known sighting of this version of either show was on ALN in 2010, when they showed ''St. Elsewhere’s finale with this variant of the credits. It has not turned up online or future airings otherwise so far. *'Stretch Films "Banana" variant' - It was apparently in 2 episodes of "Courage the Cowardly Dog" but there's no known video of it and the only proof it exists is a picture. *'The Blue Marble Company' - Company that produced "The Big Blue Marble." So far not to be found online, though episodes with the logo intact exist in the Paley Center. On a full episode taken from VHS on Vimeo, you can hear the audio from the logo, which has been plastered over by a Century III logo (starts at 22:44 here: http://vimeo.com/36621422). *'"Hawk" Screen Gems "S From Hell" - '''An episode with it exists in Paley, but the logo cannot be located online. Is identical to the common version, except uses an alternate take of Eric Siday's jingle which has shriller notes. Audio once existed online, but seems to have been taken down with the page it was on. *'Weiss-Global Enterprises (Color, short version) - The full-length color logo has been seen online, but a shorter version exists only in the Paley Center at the end of an episode of "Good Morning World." ('''UPDATE: It has also appeared on certain prints of Sins of Jezebel, seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ir4FhGVBWbY This is an example of the long color version. The short one is just a still of the logo with one buzz from the jingle) *'Gunther-Wahl Productions (Split-screen version) '- Bingbang32 reported that the theme on spilt-screen credits was a tuba theme with kids-laughing. *'Mexopolis (Split-screen vesion)' - COMING SOON! *'Hanna-Barbera (Johnny Bravo pilot version)' - COMING SOON! *'Morrow-Heus Productions (The Disappearance of Vonie)' - COMING SOON! *'Frederator Incorporated (with Rocko theme, split-screen version)' - COMING SOON! *'Cartoon Network Studios (Robot Jones version)' - COMING SOON! *'DiC Entertainment (Wolf Rock TV version)' - COMING SOON! *'Cartoon Network Studios (Evil Con Carne version)' - COMING SOON! *'Nickelodeon Bumper (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters, 1994)' - COMING SOON! *'Nickelodeon Bumper (Rocko's Modern Life, 1993)' - COMING SOON! *'Tetagram Productions (Joe Bash, 1986)' - COMING SOON! *'Triseme Corporation (A.E.S. Hudson Street, 1977-1978)' - COMING SOON! Category:Lost TV